Le chant de la destinée
by infinitylight
Summary: Draco est à l'article de la mort lorsqu'il vit un étrange moment en dehors du temps. Draco POV. DracoHermione. Post volume 6.


Base : Harry Potter – On peut y voir éventuellement des allusions au tome 6, mais c'est assezGénéral

Couple : Draco/Hermione

Genre : Draco-centrique, drama sentimental, très spécial je pense… Songfic

Disclaimer : Hum si l'univers HP m'aurait un tantinet appartenu j'aurai pas fait évoluer l'histoire comme dans les tomes 5 et 6 … donc pas à moi :p (d'ailleurs je m'en porte très bien)

Note de l'auteur : En fait je suis pas fan plus que ça de ce couple, mais j'aime bien écrire des trucs pleins de bons sentiments bien dramatiques… En général j'ai l'idée d'une scène ou d'une phrase, je commence quelque chose, et je ne termine jamais… (ou rarement, car je passe rarement de temps à écrire pour écrire… c'est plus par impulsion et humeur )

Enfin bref c'est spécial je vous aurai prévenu, mais comme je l'aime bien ce one-shot autant le poster, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en penserez

Ah oui, c'est entièrement du point de vue de Draco !

* * *

**Le chant de la destinée**

Une voix s'élève dans la nuit. Je l'entends faiblement, mais mon esprit ne peut se détacher de ce bruit. Mon esprit est embué, j'ai l'impression de flotter au milieu de nuages d'un blanc immaculé. Je sens que je devrais avancer, avancer encore et toujours. Avancer vers cette étoile qui brille au loin. Mon regard se relève vers cette lueur qui m'attire. Mais son éclat est trop aveuglant pour moi, cette étoile qui brille n'est pas pour moi. Cette simple pensée pèse lourd sur mon cœur, même si je ne sais comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Lentement je ferme les yeux et à nouveau je perçois cette voix au loin. Une voix de femme. J'ai beau me concentrer je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Une force me pousse à me retourner, à revenir sur mes pas. À m'éloigner de la douce chaleur de cette étoile. Mais derrière moi je ne vois rien, seulement le noir, le néant. J'hésite, il me semble avoir vécu toute ma vie dans les ténèbres, cette fois la lumière s'offre à moi, pourquoi retournerais-je en arrière ? Mais à nouveau cette voix se fait entendre, plus clair, plus forte qu'avant, plus attirante également. J'ai déjà vécu cette situation je le sens. J'ai déjà eu à choisir entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Mais mon choix est déjà fait, je ne peux résister à cette voix, à nouveau le destin se répète, à nouveau je choisis les ténèbres.

Le noir m'entoure totalement cette fois. Je m'attendais à avoir froid, à perdre mes repères, à entrer dans le vide absolu, mais la perte d'un de mes sens a accru mon ouïe. Je suis seul mais entouré d'une voix douce et agréable. Je tends la main devant moi, paume vers le haut et j'attends, j'attends la main qui viendra me sauver, me sortir de ces ténèbres. Me sauver ? Pourquoi devrais-je être sauvé ? Mes propres pensées m'échappent, mais celle-ci s'impose à moi : j'ai besoin d'être sauvé. Cette voix me guidera t-elle sur la voie que je dois emprunter ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle dit, et malgré tout à chaque seconde je sens que cette voix me touche un peu plus. Alors j'avance, un simple pas dans le noir, que pourrait-il changer ? Je sais que cela ne changera rien mais je ferme les yeux, espérant ainsi oublier ce qui m'entoure, et même tout oublier.

ploc

De l'eau ? Une lumière semble surgir dans l'obscurité, je la perçois même à travers mes paupières closes. Une sensation fraîche sur ma paume me fait ouvrir les yeux. Au creux de ma main, une goutte argentée semble m'éclairer doucement. Et à nouveau le bruit d'une goutte qui tombe. Je relève les yeux et alors me voilà brusquement assailli de souvenirs, de sons, de lumière, de sentiments… j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol et d'attendre que la douleur s'atténue. Cependant quelque chose attire mon regard, un éclat argenté juste devant moi. Un lac argenté. À l'instant où mon regard se pose sur cette étendue, mon mal de tête se dissipe comme par enchantement. Je me souviens de tout. Mon nom, mes actions, mes pensées, mon passé, mon histoire… Tous ces souvenirs qui remontent en moi me submergent, sans doute m'y serais-je à nouveau noyer, si à nouveau cette voix ne m'avait retenue. Maintenant je l'entends parfaitement, je peux saisir ses paroles… je perçois dans cette voix une tristesse infinie, aussi infinie que l'étendue argentée qui me fait face. Il s'agit d'une chanson, une chanson dont les paroles m'obligent à me plonger malgré moi dans la rivière du temps et à la remontée…

Yasashii sono yubi ga owari ni fureru toki

Ima dake kimi dake shinjite mo iin darou?

_Quand tes doigts si doux touchent la fin_

_À ce seul instant, puis-je te croire?_

Très gai les premières paroles tiens. Elles correspondent bien à la mélancolie de cette voix. Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Par ma propre vanité sans aucun doute. Bien sûr j'ai été élevé dans l'honneur de ma famille et de mon sang. Mais ce n'est qu'une excuse je l'ai toujours su. D'une certaine manière j'aimais me montrer arrogant, sûr de moi, égoïste et surtout j'aimais diriger. Au-delà du sentiment de puissance que tout ceci me procurait, je me sentais en sécurité au sommet. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile d'en déchoir. Quand me suis-je rendu compte que je tombais ? Sans doute jamais, j'ai toujours repoussé cette idée. Pas parce que je croyais en un futur quelconque, mais parce que tomber serait tout perdre, perdre une partie de mon identité. Et sans doute était-ce ce que je redoutais le plus. Du moins voulais-je le croire. Maintenant qu'est-ce que tout ceci m'a apporté ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à mentir, à tricher, à jouer… Blesser les autres pour ne pas être blessé, repousser mes ennemis pour mieux contrôler mes allier, ne pas m'attacher par peur d'être plus faible, ne pas aimer pour ne pas être déçu… ironiquement il me semble que j'ai passé ma vie à fuir. Triste constat. Si l'on me demandait de résumer ma jeunesse, je n'aurai besoin que d'un seul mot : « solitude ». Tout d'abord recherchée, elle est devenue ma compagne, mon ombre, ma nature profonde. Jusqu'au jour où ma chute a commencé, lente et inexorable, le jour où je l'ai aimée…

Dare mo ga kuzureteku negai wo motome sugite

Jibun ga ochite yuku basho wo sagashiteru

_Tout le monde chute à trop chercher un souhait_

_Et recherche un endroit où tomber_

Ma plus grande erreur fût de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ces événements d'arriver, simple spectateur j'étais et simple spectateur je voulais rester. Sans doute était-ce lâche de ma part, mais cette guerre n'était pas la mienne, la lumière contre les ténèbres, le bien contre le mal… chaque camp était trop bien agencé, trop bien organisé, et bien trop déterminé. La facilité était de ne rien faire, protégé par les enchantements de Poudlard. Je ne souhaitais pas que cette guerre s'arrête mais je me demandais toujours à quoi ressemblerait la paix. J'en avais peur et la désirais malgré tout. Peur car elle seule briserait le cocon qui m'entoure, briserait mon histoire. Mais encore une fois je me suis trompé. Seule la paix aurait pu me sauver… nous sauver. Car ma chute arrive son terme, ma dernière chance est passée. Ne sois pas triste mon amour, si je ne dois avoir qu'un seul souhait, c'est celui de ne pas t'entraîner dans ma chute, de ne pas t'entraîner jusqu'au bout de ce chemin où tu m'as suivi… je forme le souhait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour toi. Penser aux jours passés ensemble fait naître un sentiment de regret auquel je ne suis pas habitué. Ne jamais s'enchaîner au passé pour mieux avancer. C'est parole me correspondait bien, mais peut-être que tes amis ont raison finalement, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, les souvenirs que l'ont chéri peuvent devenir une arme, ils deviennent une source inépuisable de force pour une âme en peine. Je ne souhaitais rien alors, je n'attendais pas un futur en particulier, rien. Mais maintenant que je suis seul avec moi-même, je peux m'avouer que j'espérais au fond de moi que tu ferais parti de mon futur…

Kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai

Zawameku omoi ga bokura no shinjitsu nara

_Mon coeur est blessée, je n'arrête pas de trembler,_

_Si ces sentiments murmurés sont notre vérité_

Tristesse, peine, désespoir…et même de la peur. Cette chanson est-elle le pâle reflet de mon histoire avec toi ? Te souviens-tu comment tout a commencé entre nous ? Sûrement. Après tout, qui nous aurait donné une chance ? C'est étrange, j'ai longtemps cru que notre histoire était unique. En un sens elle l'était. Mais comme toutes les histoires dramatiques elle a commencé dans la douleur et finira de même… car j'ose espérer que ma disparition t'affectera un peu. Ne m'oublie pas mon amour, mais avance, encore et encore vers ton rêve. Tu as été la première à me tendre la main, pourquoi donc ? À chaque fois que je te posais cette question tu me répondais que c'était le souhait du destin. Le destin… on y croit pour se rassurer et on le repousse pour avancer. Le destin donne un sens à notre présent sans combler l'avenir. Si j'avais pu y croire, peut-être t'aurais-je moins souvent blessée. As-tu jamais regretté d'avoir gardé le secret ? Nous savions tout les deux que c'était folie de croire que nous serions compris. Alors nous avons avancé dans les ténèbres. Mes ténèbres. Tu sais, je suis tombé amoureux de toi bien plutôt que je ne te l'aurai jamais imaginé.

Mais j'ai tout confondu. J'aimais me croire le chasseur, ce sentiment que je ressentais n'était que de l'excitation à attirer dans mon piège une proie de choix. Je te haïssais, vraiment. Mais je ne te connaissais pas. Et j'ai profité de ta faiblesse, l'amitié peut-elle se transformer en une force ? Ton meilleure amie avait besoin d'aide, tu savais que je pouvais faire ce que tu souhaitais. On a longtemps joué au chat et à la souris. Et une fois l'affaire finie tu es revenue vers moi. Tu disais avoir vu autre chose en moi… As-tu vu mes peurs ? As-tu compris mes cauchemars ? As-tu pris conscience de ce vide qui était en moi ? Le destin a bien fait les choses, il t'a fait me voir dans un moment de faiblesse. Et tes bras autour de moi, m'enserrant doucement, ont imprimés en moi ta douceur. Tes paroles hésitantes, chuchotées par peur de mes moqueries, je ne comprenais même pas ce que tu me disais, mais elles ont réchauffées mon âme. Une flamme perdue s'est rallumée, et tu fus la première à voir mes larmes couler. Cette flamme est devenu un brasier dans le quel je me suis consumé, et aujourd'hui j'en paye le prix. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer…

Kowareau kara ugokenai

Sabishii hane kasanete

Deau hikari no nai jidai no

Mabishisa wo misete

_Nous ne pouvons plus bouger, on se blesse mutuellement_

_Nos ailes de désespoirs se superposent_

_Dans ce temps sans lumière,_

_Montre l'éclat du temps._

Mais l'interdit à un goût de miel. Et telle une abeille je m'en suis rassasié. Loin de la salle froide des serpentards, au-delà de la chaleur rassurante des griffondors, dans un lieu unissant nos deux cœurs, au-delà de la réalité, je t'ai connue. Loin de nos soucis, loin de nos camps respectifs, loin de tes amis, loin de mes ennemis. Le temps que nous avons partagé est aujourd'hui un souvenir précieux. Il semble si loin maintenant. Ce temps qui nous a semblé si court n'était qu'un répit accordé par la destiné. Nous savions tout les deux que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Entre faux-fuyants et mensonges, périodes de doutes et de séparations, nous avons hésité, tâtonné, avancé lentement. Un secret qui nous liée autant qu'il créait un mur entre nous. Et un jour il s'est brisé. Le temps qui est imparti à chacun d'entre nous est cours. Combien de bonnes choses peuvent-elles arriver dans la vie d'un homme qui n'a connu que le mal toute son enfance ? Trop peu dans une vie. Tu fus la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée. J'ai changé à ton contact, tu me l'as souvent dit et je le crois sincèrement. Tant d'années à se battre nous ont donné droit à quelques semaines pour s'aimer. Premier baiser volé, échanges hésitants, des regards timides, une histoire adolescente normale en fait. Quelques jours de bonheur…

J'ai mal. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement interrompant le flot de souvenir qui menaçait de me submerger totalement. Pourquoi mon corps m'empêche t-il de me noyer dans mes souvenirs ? Rester prisonnier de ces jours heureux voilà tout ce que je souhaite. Mais me voilà à nouveau au bord de cet étrange lac. Tout autour de moi est encore noir. Je ferme les yeux et supplie qu'on me laisse partir dans cet espace intemporel, qu'on laisse mon esprit s'envoler dans une réalité où tout serait différent. Où je n'aurais pas eu à te trahir. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer, t'offrir en retour tout ce que j'ai de bon en moi. Laisse-moi t'offrir mon âme et en retour accepte-moi, encore une fois…

Kanashii me no mama de kuchizukete shimau tabi

Motto zutto motto sotto mamoreru ki ga shita

Kokoro shika dakishimeru mono no nai

Kodoku no tochuu de miushinau sekai ga aru

._Les yeux teintés de tristesse, à chaque baiser,_

_J'ai l'impression d'être toujours plus protégé._

_Un cœur que rien n'enlace_

_Sur le chemin de la solitude, il y a un monde qu'on ne voit pas._

Tu le savais, non ? Je le voyais dans tes yeux. Tu savais que je te cachais quelque chose. Crois-moi ça m'a fait aussi mal qu'à toi. Mais c'était une douleur différente de la douleur physique que j'éprouve en ce moment. Celle-là je peux la supporter. Mais te faire souffrir était une déchirure. Si je t'en avais parlé tu m'aurais dit que j'avais encore le choix, que je pouvais tout arrêter, mais je pensais que j'arriverais à tout surmonter pour toi. Que c'était la seule option qui me permettrait de te protéger. Comment te trahir pouvait-il te protéger ? J'étais prisonnier d'un brouillard. Mais je ne me suis pas débattu. Pendant un moment j'ai été plus heureux que jamais. Tu étais près de moi tout simplement. On s'est souvent disputé pour des broutilles, mais un baiser suffisait toujours à tout effacer. Le temps ne fait pas de cadeau, nous voulions profiter du notre. Temps volé, temps précieux, et tant gâché parfois. J'avais ma mission, tu avais tes amis. Ces étreintes tant recherchées et si éphémères ne nous auraient pas suffit. Nous savions tout les deux que l'heure du choix se rapprochait à grands pas.

Victimes d'une guerre que nous n'avions pas provoquée, nous étions tous les deux bien trop impliqués pour nous en sortir indemne. Nous n'avons pourtant jamais parlé de ce qu'il pourrait advenir 'après'. Ce 'après' que pouvait-il bien représenter ? Aucun de nous deux n'était certain de s'en sortir vivant. Tu connaissais mes sentiments, je te les ai souvent murmurés ay clair de lune. Mais je n'avais rein à t'offrir, aucune garantie, aucune certitude. Alors j'ai joué le rôle que tu attendais, je t'ai rassuré, je t'ai fait croire que j'étais fort, et je t'ai promis que tout irait bien. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir. J'étais dans le mauvais camp c'est tout. Je t'ai menti en espérant ton bonheur. Je t'ai menti pour garder ton amour. Je t'ai menti pour ne pas voir la déception dans ton regard en comprenant qu'au final seule la solitude pourrait être ma compagne. Je t'ai menti pour voler au temps un instant de bonheur éphémère. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour conserver autour de moi ta chaleur. Pour que ces promesses échangées avec pour seule témoin la voie lactée deviennent un jour une réalité…

Kawareru koto ga kowaku naru

Fukai kodou no saki ni

Kawasu honoo ni egakareta

Eien ga mieru

_J'ai peur des choses qui peuvent changer,_

_Au-delà de ce battement de coeur profond,_

_Peinte dans les flammes entrelacées,_

_Je peux voir l'éternité._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je revivre tout cela ? On dit qu'au moment de mourir toute votre vie défile sous vos yeux. Alors pourquoi dois-je subir cet examen de conscience ? N'ais-je pas déjà assez souffert de cette situation ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'ai jamais douté ? Si tout paraissait évident dans tes bras, la solitude n'apporte que crainte et doute dans l'esprit. Mille fois j'ai voulu tout arrêter. Mille fois j'ai continué. Ou alors peut-être est-ce là mon purgatoire ? J'ai souillé ta pureté, je n'étais pas digne de ta lumière éclatante. Suis-je condamné à repenser éternellement à ces derniers mois avec toi ? Au moins je peux revoir tes yeux, si beaux lorsqu'ils sont remplis de désir. Je peux revivre nos étreintes. Ces moments où rien n'existe, que nous deux. Nos deux cœurs à l'unisson. Tu sais parfois après l'amour, je pouvais voir des ailes dans ton dos. Des ailes d'anges légères et éphémères. Et je n'avais qu'une peur, qu'elles t'emmènent loin de moi. Alors chaque fois je les détruisais en pensée, je te couper les ailes pour que tu ne puisses me quitter. Et chaque fois ces plumes si belles se teintées de noir, et encore et encore je me rappelais que je n'étais qu'un meurtrier. Mes pensées sont noires, pourquoi refusais-tu de le voir ? Croire en l'autre, croire qu'il y a du bon en moi, puis-je y croire moi-même ? Peut-être maintenant oui…

Lorsque le dernier voyage commence, dans cette étendue d'un noir d'encre, les battements de mon cœur résonnent. Tout tourne autour de moi, mais j'entends ces coups réguliers qui m'obligent à rester là. Entre deux temps, entre deux lieux, entre deux vies. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai souvent pensé que l'indécision était à l'origine de l'échec et du doute. Mais pour le moment j'avoue que je suis perdu. Devant moi ce lac mystérieux qui semble me plonger au plus profond de mon être et derrière moi… derrière moi l'obscurité commence à disparaître. Mais ce n'est pas une lumière pâle et apaisante qui emplit l'espace sans fin. Non, c'est un brasier ardent. Et maintenant que je le regarde il semble s'étendre, grandir, tout envahir et tout dévaster. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid. Si c'est un aperçu de ce qui m'attend, cet enfer sera une juste punition. Loin de toi, loin de tout. Comment pouvais-je espérer une vie éternelle auprès de toi ? Tu es trop pure pour ces flammes. Une porte se dessine devant moi. Sans doute ais-je dû accepter ce sort il y a longtemps de cela, car je ne sens aucune peur à l'idée de ce qui m'attend. Mon sort été fixé avant que tu entres dans ma vie. Alors avec tout ce qu'il me reste, ma fierté, je me lève et j'avance droit devant, sans aucun regard en arrière…

Kowareau kara ugokenai

Sabishii hane kasanete

Deau hikari no nai jidai no

Mabushisa dake

_Nous ne pouvons plus bouger, on se blesse mutuellement_

_Nos ailes de désespoirs se superposent_

_Dans ce temps sans lumière,_

_Il n'y a que cet éclat._

Un cri déchirant semble me parvenir. Lointain et diffus. Cette voix m'oblige à m'arrêter, quelque chose ne moi résonne avec cette voix sans que je ne comprenne encore pourquoi. Comme un appel au secoure me souffle ma raison. Y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans ce lieu ? Mon destin est tout tracé, pourquoi devrais-je hésiter ? Une dernière bonne action avant mon départ ? Peut-être pour aider une inconnue quand je n'ai pas pu aider la femme que j'aimais. Et même pire, je l'ai trahie. De toutes mes forces je me suis opposé à elle, à nos idées, à nos aspirations. Alors une dernière fois, j'aimerais lui prouver qu'elle n'a pas aimé qu'un traître, même si elle ne doit rien en savoir. Lentement je me retourne, sans un regard pour cette porte enflammée qui m'attend. Je sais qu'elle ne disparaitra pas, qu'elle continuera de m'attendre jusqu'au jour où je devrai répondre de mes actes. Mais pas encore. Si la mort est impatiente elle m'aurait tendu les bras plus tôt, alors qu'elle m'accorde encore ce répit, et ensuite je serai sien. Fort de cette résolution, j'avance rapidement dans la direction opposée. Je n'entends plus aucune voix mais quelque chose m'attire droit devant. Un sentiment m'oppresse la poitrine, comme si le temps m'était imparti quelque soit ma discision. Alors je cours, je cours contre le temps, je cours dans les ténèbres.

Ma poitrine me brûle, comme si mon cœur s'enflammait, luttait de toutes ses forces pour me pousser à avancer. Et enfin je comprends mon erreur. Pendant tous ces instants, alors qu'en trahissant celle que j'aimais je croyais lutter pour nous, encore une fois tout était si superficiel ! A aucun moment je n'ai ressenti cette flamme dans ma poitrine, cette décharge de chaleur qui vous envahit lorsque vous vous battez non seulement avec votre corps, mais aussi avec votre âme. J'étais condamné à échoué pour n'avoir pas su comprendre ce qui était important, on ne peut gagner contre les ténèbres que lorsque l'on croit en soi, que l'on croit en son âme et conscience que ce que l'on fait est juste. J'étais prêt à mourir, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier, mais ça n'aurait rien apporté. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on se bat pour vivre que l'on est vraiment prêt à mourir. Je comprends maintenant ce qui faisait la force de ton ami… je comprends pourquoi je t'ai perdue. Tu m'as offert ta chaleur, je m'y suis réfugié, mais je n'ai pas compris. Cette chaleur j'ai cherché à la retenir par la force, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de physique, non, elle venait de ton cœur et illuminait mon âme. Seulement je n'ai pas su suivre cette lueur, car elle n'a pas trouvé d'écho en moi. Pardonne-moi. Et merci pour ce dernier présent, car en cet instant précis, je sais que cette flamme c'est rallumé en moi, pour ne plus s'éteindre. Et je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'un jour, si tu te sens seule, tu ressentes que mon aura t'enveloppe doucement, car toujours, toujours je serai à tes côtés.

Kawareru chikara osorenai

fukai kodou no saki ni

Kawasu honoo yo egakareta

Unmei ni todoke

_Je n'ai pas peur de changer,_

_Au-delà de ce battement de coeur profond,_

_Peinte dans les flammes entrelacées,_

_Se dévoile la destinée._

Mon cœur semble comprendre mes pensées, car maintenant ce feu dans ma poitrine n'est plus brûlant, la douleur s'estompe, et seul une douce paix m'envahit. Je sais alors que j'arrive au bout de ma course. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais y trouver, mais je ressens qu'il s'agira de ma dernière chance. Une intuition m'oblige à m'arrêter. Je prends quelques secondes pour reprendre ma respiration et avance de quelques pas. Tout de suite je suis aveuglé par la lumière éclatante qui m'entoure. Tout est si blanc ! Et là devant moi s'étale à nouveau le lac de tout à l'heure, argenté. Mais tout autour un paysage de neige se dessine, semblable au parc qui entoure le château de l'école. Je n'ai pas froid et pourtant je vois la neige qui tombe tout autour de moi. De la neige ? De nombreux souvenirs heureux m'envahissent, mais cette fois-ci les regrets n'en effacent pas la magie.

« Draco. »

Je relève les yeux et aperçoit celle que j'aime sur l'autre rive du lac. Impossible ! Elle ne peut pas être morte. Je l'aurai senti. Je m'élance dans sa direction mais me retrouve directement bloqué par l'eau scintillante. Mais si ce n'est qu'une illusion crée par mon cœur, ou un leur de la mort pour m'attirer à elle, pouvoir la voir me souriant ainsi semble un bonheur irréel. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne crois pas que les mots aient de la valeur ici. Non je dois te rejoindre et te prendre dans mes bras, là je sais que tu pourras comprendre tous les mots entre nous, ceux que je n'ai pas su te dire. Tu comprendras que j'ai changé, que tu m'as changé. Et maintenant je peux accepter ce fait sans peur ou sans honte. Alors laisse mon cœur battre une dernière fois contre ta poitrine, afin que mon amour puisse continuer de vivre en toi. J'ai l'impression que tu devines mes pensées, tu me tends tes bras ouvert, m'offrant un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Un sourire sans tristesse cachée, celui que tu affichais à chaque fois que je te décevais. Non cette fois je lis dans ton regard que tu as confiance en moi. En venant ici ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je devais sauver, mais moi. Quelque chose change à nouveau en moi, une conviction profonde. Une plume tombe sur la surface lisse du lac. Et ce que je vois finis de briser la toute dernière attache qui me séparait de toi. Je m'élance et ne m'étonne pas que miroir limpide me soutienne, je ne pense plus à rien. Hermione m'attend, et cela me suffit.

* * *

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux. Le ciel est rouge sang, ténébreux et oppressant. Je sens la douleur qui se propage dans mes membres, différente de celle de l'âme mais qui me prouve que je suis en vie. Et sur ce décor de cauchemar, je te vois toi. Penchée sur moi, me tenant dans tes bras. Mon esprit est encore embué, je ne peux pas encore parler. Je vois les larmes coulées librement sur ton visage. Des larmes écarlates. Ne pleure pas mon ange, ne souffre pas pour moi. Je sens que je m'évanouis à nouveau, mais cette fois pour plonger dans un sommeil qui répara mes blessures. Mais une dernière pensée me traverse l'esprit, tu n'es pas faite pour le rouge, non, car tu es aussi pure que la neige qui t'entourait lorsque tu es venue me sauver. Car c'était toi tout ce temps, j'ai entendu le chant de désespoir de ton cœur et tes ailes protectrices se sont étendues sur moi. Plus que mon aimée tu es aussi mon ange gardien, et plus que tout, tu es ma seule destinée…

* * *

Voilà c'est fini Si le style varie parfois entre les paragraphes, c'est juste que j'ai écrit ce one-shot en 4 fois, avec quelques mois d'intervalles entre le début et la fin. Donc l'état d'esprit change beaucoup…

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, la chanson est Ignited by T.M Revolution. C'est en lisant le refrain que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic.

Et pour finir je dédicace ce One-Shot à Anne-So parce que pendant que j'écrivais ça j'avançais pas une autre fic que je lui ai promise XD

Peut-être à une autre fic –

Infinitylight


End file.
